


10 Things Charlie Knows About the Avengers (& Co.)

by Whedonista93



Series: Red & Gold [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 10 Things, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fem!Charlie Weasley, Found Family, Gen, Rule 63, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: 10 Things Charlie Knows about the Avengers (and their motley crew).
Relationships: Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark/Charlie Weasley
Series: Red & Gold [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247780
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	1. Happy is a Squib

**Happy is a Squib**

Charlie might be a little drunk when she plops down next to Happy on the roof one night, as the party - celebrating the defeat of the monsters of the week - winds down.

Happy glances at her warily.

“You’ve taken the whole,” she waves her hand vaguely, light flashing through her fingers, “magic thing really well.”

His lips twist wryly. “It’s not exactly new information.”

Charlie raises an eyebrow.

“I’m… mundane.”

Charlie’s jaw drops.

Happy shrugs. “My family isn’t pureblood, but both of my parents have magic. All my siblings have magic. They didn’t… they never turned me out or turned me away, but… it was easier for everyone if I wasn’t around. I left at seventeen and haven’t been back. The day Tony hired me, he saved my life. I don’t know where I’d be without him.”

“British wizards would call you a squib.”

“Funny word.”

Charlie hugs his arm and rests her head on his shoulder. “I’m glad he hired you.”

Happy pats her arm. “Me too.”


	2. Rhodey is a Wizard, but Doesn't Use Magic

**Rhodey is a Wizard, but Doesn’t Use Magic**

Ollivander raises an eyebrow at Charlie. “Begging your pardon, Miss Weasley, but however did you manage this?”

Charlie grimaces at the mangled mess of her wand. “Can you fix it?”

Ollivander nods. “I can fix it.”

“I’ll be back next week!”

Tony actually pouts. “Please, Rhodey.”

Rhodey rolls his eyes. “Your girl can take care of herself.”

Tony rolls his eyes back. “I know that. But she shouldn’t have to all the time. You’re on leave and Pep’s in Malibu. Please just go to London with her.”

  
“Beech wood, unicorn hair core, thirteen inches, resilient,” Ollivander hums thoughtfully.

Charlie raises an eyebrow. “Cedar wood, dragon heartstring core, ten inches, moderate flexibility. Are you going senile, Mr. Ollivander? I thought you never forgot a wand.”

“I don’t,” Ollivander says, pointedly looking over Charlie’s shoulder.

Charlie turns. “Rhodey?”

Rhodey flinches.

Rhodey scowls at her over a pint at the Leaky Cauldron. “I don’t talk about this, Charlie.”

“Maybe you should. Your wand indicates a rare power.”

Rhodey shakes his head. “It wasn’t enough. Death Eaters killed my mama and brother while I watched and couldn’t do anything. We weren’t even part of their war… my daddy was a muggle. We were on vacation. Muggle London. Didn’t even bring our wands, and… they still… I… it wasn’t enough. My daddy got us out, ‘cause they didn’t expect a gun. I couldn’t… after that, I couldn’t go back to the magical world. I haven’t done an ounce of magic since that day.”

Charlie reaches across the table and grasps his hand, unable to form any other response.

Rhodey raises an eyebrow at Charlie, sitting on his and Pepper’s couch like she owns the place.

Charlie smirks. “Technically, being married to Tony, I do.”

Rhodey rolls his eyes. “Get outta my head, woman.”

“I tried, but I can’t leave this alone, Rhodey.”

Rhodey sighs. “Didn’t figure you’d be able to.” He crosses the room and reaches up under the mantle, pulling his wand from its hiding place. “Where do we start?”

Charlie beams. “Let’s see if you remember the basics.”


	3. Most of them are Touch-Starved

**Most of Them are Touch-Starved**

Charlie grew up in a big family. Personal space was not a thing. If you wanted space on the sofa, you were more likely than not going to have some part of someone else’s body draped over you. Elbows dug into ribs at the supper table and mum was always there to smother you in hugs if you wanted them or not. She never really had a concept that that wasn’t normal until she met Tony.

When she meets Tony, well, they mostly skip the friend phase, but she notices for all his “I don’t like being handed things” he is constantly faux-casually touching the people he trusts. He drapes himself across Rhodey’s lap on the couch. He plasters himself against Pepper’s back when she’s going over business he needs to address on her Starkpad. He constantly pulls Charlie into his side, brushes a hand across her shoulders, twines their hands together. He’s collapsed into her side, nearly asleep one night, when she dares to ask.

She turns and kisses his wrist where he’s got his hand cupped gently around the back of her neck as she continues carding her fingers through his hair. “You weren’t hugged enough as a child, were you, luv?”

He huffs a vaguely amused sound against her hip. “No, I wasn’t.”

  
It takes her long enough to notice Steve is just as touch-starved that she’s actually embarrassed - she doesn’t notice until they get Bucky back and the former(ish) assassin all but sits on top of the other super soldier on the couch and stands too close to him in briefings and slings his arm around the blond’s shoulders when they’re just about anywhere. At first, Charlie thought it was a security thing for Bucky and expected it to temper as Bucky readjusted to his own life. Instead, the more memories Bucky regains, the more he touches Steve. And Steve, when Charlie finally turns her attention to him, Steve just _melts_ into every touch and Charlie finally thinks, _Oh_.


	4. Clint is a Lightweight

**Clint is the Biggest Lightweight in the Group**

When they go out, Clint tends to nurse a single pint throughout the night. Charlie is pretty sure Natasha is the only one who ever notices most of the time.

Clint’s preternatural aim is a skill, not a fluke, and lowered inhibitions, lessened motor control, slowly diminishes that skill, so he typically doesn’t drink, he tells her when she asks him why he doesn’t join in the team’s debauchery.

Tony notices one night, a bit more sober than usual, and Natasha distracts him long enough for Charlie to snatch the mug from Clint’s hands and chug it down. Clint raises an eyebrow and the empty mug at Tony when the billionaire turns his attention back. Tony rolls his eyes and waves for the bartender to bring Clint another beer. Clint shoots Charlie a grateful smile, and she finds herself chugging pints far more often after that. Appearances are, occasionally, important.


End file.
